Jake Snaps
General Mills Toons was my all-time favorite show on Cartoon Network. So, it would make sense that I would buy a DVD of the show. I was on E-bay, looking for a General Mills Toons DVD at a cheap price since I didn't have enough money for a new copy. I found one for 5 dollars (which was pretty cheap), so I bought it. A couple weeks later, I received a package. I opened the package with some scissors and got the DVD out. It was strange though; it wasn't the DVD I saw on the E-bay article. It was a black DVD case with a sticky label on it reading, "GENERAL MILLS TOONS". However, I still decided to watch it and took the disc out and inserted it into my computer. The menu was just a white screen with some options, PLAY ALL and EPISODES. I selected PLAY ALL and began to watch all of the episodes. The last one was strange though; it was one I've never seen before, so I have to guess it was a lost episode. It began with the title reading, "Jake Snaps", in a bloody font with a Jake with evil smirk holding a knife covered in blood. It started with The B-Team having a party. Orange came up with a prank to pull on Jake, they would pour the punch all over him as soon as he arrived. Now this was a little off for Orange to do, as he was usually very nice and wouldn't really do something as cruel as this. Jake had arrived and Sonny pulled a rope, causing a large amount of punch juice to fall on Jake. He then began to cry and ran back to his house. The B-Team, feeling sorry for him, chased after him and went to his house, and upstairs to his room, where he was sitting on his bed, facing away from the team. Tricks tried to explain to Jake that what Orange did to him was wrong and that he felt really sorry for him, but Jake didn't respond but kept facing the other way. Tricks reached out his hand and tapped Jake on the shoulder. Jake turns around and smiles; not a creepy smile, but a normal, friendly smile. Tricks smiles too, but then, Jake transformed into a monstrous version of himself with messy hair and pitch black eyes with red, glowing dots. Tricks becomes horrified about what happened to his friend and attempted to run away, but Jake grabs him by the foot and trips him. He then hops onto the white rabbit and began to claw him with his claws, as blood and white fur splattered everywhere. After that, Jake crashes the party and kills everyone there in grotesque ways, like gouging out their eyes and clawing them to death. After he kills everyone, he turns to Orange and grins an evil grin. Orange begs and pleads for Jake to not kill him, but Jake does so and skins Orange alive and eats him. Jake then turns to the screen and says, "You're next, Nicolas", and lunges at the screen as it goes to the credits abruptly. I then took the disc out of the DVD player and smashed it to pieces with a hammer. After that, I never wanted to see another episode of General Mills Toons ever again. Category:Lost Episodes Category:General Mills Category:Blood and Gore Category:Murder